Revelación
by soledad1985
Summary: Songfic. Booth's POV. Una canción ayuda a Booth a descubrir sus sentimientos por Bones


**Es mi primer songfic, espero que les guste, está basado en la canción _She_ de Charles Aznavour, creo que encaja perfectamente con la forma de pensar de Booth...**

**Revelación**

Como todas las mañanas desde hacía cuatro años, Seeley Booth se subió a su SUV con destino al Instituto Jeffersonian, algo que poco a poco se había vuelto un ritual en la vida del agente. Pasó por la cafetería y cargó con dos cafés y un par de rosquillas para él y su compañera, otra más de sus costumbres: desayunar con Bones en el instituto, pelear sobre naderías y luego volver al trabajo.

Cuando subió nuevamente a su auto, prendió la radio, pero como era natural su compañera había cambiado la emisora deportiva que él acostumbraba a escuchar antes de que empezaran a trabajar juntos. Mientras la buscaba, en una estación empezó a sonar una de esas viejas canciones románticas a las que él nunca había prestado atención, pero las primeras palabras trajeron a su mente el rostro de Bones.

_She may be the face I can't forget  
A trace of pleasure or regret  
May be my treasure or the price I have to pay_

Pasados los años aún no podía saber si trabajar con esa mujer había sido una maldición o una bendición, su trabajo se había vuelto más complicado porque tenía que estar pendiente de que ella no saliera de cualquier lado sin antes mirar si el sospechoso tenía una arma o lo que era aún peor: que ella tuviera una; pero también se había vuelto más interesante y más cercano a lo que él quería que fuera: el malo tras la reja y el alma de la víctima descansando en paz. Sin contar con que cada día podía ver a una bella mujer y llamarla suya... SU COMPAÑERA.

_She may be the song that summer sings  
May be the chill that autumn brings_

_May be a hundred tearful things  
Within the measure of the day._

Bones cantaba y ¡Dios cantaba tan bien! Aunque no la había escuchado desde el día fatídico meses atrás en que le habían disparado, aún podía oír la suavidad de su voz y ver la alegría en sus ojos cuando cantaban juntos 'Hot blooded'. Y así entre canciones habían pasado las semanas primero, los años después y ella seguía junto a él y él junto a ella como si fuera tan natural como el cambio de estaciones o el paso del día a la noche.

_She  
May be the beauty or the beast  
May be the famine or the feast  
May turn each day into heaven or a hell_

Su belleza era indiscutible, podría afirmar que era la mujer más bella que había conocido y sobretodo porque no notaba que lo era, aún se sonrojaba si él le hacía ver que la ropa que llevaba le quedaba bien o simplemente le decía que estaba hermosa. A Booth le gustaba recordárselo y aunque a veces se sentía celoso de que otros hombres lo advirtieran, él estaba ahí junto a ella para recordarles que no estaba sola y la parte de su belleza que ellos no veían: su dulzura, su sinceridad, la belleza de su alma eran algo que sólo él conocía y que sólo a él ella le había mostrado. Pero su cerebro... era diferente, podía ser más que un dolor de cabeza, siempre estaba millas por delante de él. Sueño y pesadilla en una misma mujer, una combinación peligrosa que podía hacerle perder la razón.

_She may be the mirror of my dreams  
A smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside a shell_

Temperance Brennan había vivido atrapada dentro de su máscara por muchos años, el dolor de la traición habían ahogado a la bella mujer en la que se había convertido, pero excepto por Angela, él había sido él único afortunado en conocer la verdad sobre la enigmática mujer que era su compañera y su alma era tan pura como las aguas de un arroyo. Y en los últimos tiempos, Temperance poblaba sus sueños, cada uno de ellos, mientras dormía o despierto, siempre algo le recordaba a Bones.

_She who always seems so happy in a crowd  
Whose eyes can be so private and so proud  
No one's allowed to see them when they cry_

Booth sabía que era un privilegiado en el entorno de la antropóloga, ella le había mostrado el lado triste de su vida, las miserias de una infancia de dolor; con él reía y lloraba con la misma facilidad y se había jurado a sí mismo que estaría siempre junto a ella, cada vez que lo necesitara, sin importar la distancia o el tiempo. Bones confiaba en él y no iba a defraudarla.

_She may be the love that can and hope to last  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I remember till the day I die_

¿En que momento del camino, amistad y compañerismo se habían vuelto amor? No, no podía precisar ese día con certeza, había sido lento, suave, a la manera de ella. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que amarla era fácil, tan simple como respirar y a la vez tan necesario, tan indispensable. Ese amor tan limpio, tan sublime hacía que su pasado se disolviera en la bruma de su sonrisa.

_She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and where for I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough and rainy years  
Me I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I got to be  
The meaning of my life is _

_She, she, she _

Temperance lo era todo para él, era la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana y lo último en que pensaba por las noches, desafiaría al mismísimo demonio si de eso dependiera su vida, porque sin ella su existencia no tenía ningún sentido. Cada momento vivido a su lado era un tesoro, un descubrimiento, un milagro. Bones era el sentido de su vida, estaba enamorado de ella y nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo, negarlo era tonto, esperar era una tortura, así que sólo tenía un camino.

La canción llegó a su fin al mismo tiempo que él arribaba al Jeffersonian y olvidando el café bajó de su auto con una sola cosa en mente: Temperance Brennan.

Ella estaba como siempre en la plataforma, trabajando con algún esqueleto del limbo o algo parecido, sonrió al verla tan bella, tan frágil, tan fresca. Subió de dos en dos los escalones y cuando estuvo junto a ella, la tomó de la cintura y sin preámbulo le dijo:

- Temperance Brennan te amo.

Y sin más la besó, sus labios se fundieron con los de ella, mientras sus manos exploraban su cuerpo, ella le respondió con la misma pasión, la misma necesidad, el mismo amor.

Desde debajo de la plataforma, una exultante Angela gritó:

- ¡Hasta que te diste cuenta Seeley Booth!


End file.
